<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Night by spacehopper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497292">Opening Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper'>spacehopper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Season 3, Sex Toys, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim follows Elias home, and gets more of a performance than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts">smaragdbird</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Elias was a waste of time.</p>
<p>Tim knew that, even as he clambered over the fence into the small garden of a house that was nothing like what he’d have expected. Not because it seemed too expensive for the head of somewhere like the Magnus Institute. He’d easily believe Elias was misusing donor funds, and even if he wasn’t, from what Tim had dug up just Googling him, his family was posh enough to give him whatever he wanted. Or had been, as it seemed both his parents were dead, leaving behind a considerable fortune to their only child. </p>
<p>Tim half-wondered if Elias had killed them himself, but they’d been old enough he might’ve just waited them out. Either way, potential double parricide really wasn’t why Tim was here. And he didn’t much care if Elias owned an expensive home more suited to a family. One that Tim was quite sure he didn’t have.</p>
<p>All he cared about was what Elias had said earlier that day. </p>
<p>The meeting was one Tim would’ve usually avoided, through his sheer absence during the day. But he’d wanted access to a volume that was under lock and key, and he’d needed to sweet talk Hannah to get it. As rusty as his skills were, it’d worked. That, or she’d just taken pity on him, and his clear desperation. He wished he could say he’d been playing it up. But this was the most he’d had in so long. A chance at revenge, at getting one single thing for himself, out of the horror his job had become.</p>
<p>But Elias had found him. Of course he had, and though Tim had snarled at him, he could see the threat contained in those pale, creepy eyes. And the one in the hand that had tightened around his bicep.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re looking for. And I suggest you stop. It would be a pity if you missed opening night, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>And that was it, letting go and walking back to his office like nothing had happened. Leaving Tim reeling long enough that he was left with the choice to either follow Elias and demand answers, or find the answers for himself.</p>
<p>Once, he would’ve talked to Sasha. Might’ve even gone to Martin, or Jon. But now…he had himself. He knew what he knew, and what he needed. The only thing he wanted. The bitter hope of tearing stolen skin from a twisted body, and watching that grinning face scream.</p>
<p>He couldn’t even say it was a good thing. It wouldn’t change anything, not really. But that didn’t matter anymore. All Tim wanted was that monster dead.</p>
<p>And to get that, he needed leads. Ones that Elias might have.</p>
<p>The house itself was dark. Probably for the best, giving Tim time to survey the area. He pulled a torch out of his backpack, keeping the beam low as he swept it over the garden. Not a lot of places to hide, but there was at least one bush that seemed a bit shaggier than the rest next to the patio. Maybe he wasn’t paying his gardeners enough. Or maybe they just hated him as much as Tim did. Either way, he’d take the cover.</p>
<p>He clicked the torch off just in time, crouching behind the bush as the lights came on inside the house. Holding his breath as he recognized the figure he could see through the sliding glass doors, and waiting for something else. A sign Elias was working with Grimaldi? But no, however Tim hated him, he didn’t think it was likely. They were enemies, and whatever game Elias was playing, it wasn’t to help the Stranger.</p>
<p>With the light on, Tim could see inside better, and the whole thing was as dully mundane as the outside. Still far in excess of what a single man with no family would need, but otherwise completely ordinary. The furnishings were sleek, likely expensive but not ornate. A half-remembered conversation with an ex made him think Danish modern. At the time, he’d called it high class IKEA. The relationship hadn’t lasted, Tim’s mouth too sharp and wounds still smarting from the loss of Danny.</p>
<p>Probably for the best, now. That none of his relationships had ever worked out. It hadn’t even been on purpose, the transition from dating to just hooking up after Danny’s death. But some part of him had always thought, well. It wasn’t fair, was it? To drag someone along with him. And he’d kept that up, even when he’d all but stopped actively seeking revenge.</p>
<p>But now wasn’t the time to mull over his sad, lonely life. Because it was for the best he had no one else. No one to wonder where he was, as he watched Elias return to the main room. He’d been so distracted, he hadn’t realized Elias had even left. Which was bad. Focus, he needed to focus.</p>
<p>Elias set two items on the table, small and far enough away Tim squinted at them through the window, eyes widening as he realized what they were. The text on the small bottle was too tiny to read, but it had to be lube. Or at least that seemed the most likely option, given that the item next to it, in a handsome dark green, was absolutely a dildo.</p>
<p>“You narcissistic bastard,” Tim whispered. The damn thing was the exact color of the Institute seal, he was sure of it. That was certainly a new and bizarre way to bring your work home, but then of all the things he’d learned about Elias in the last months, it was almost stupidly minor. If he wanted to get funky by fucking his own precious Institute, maybe it’d distract him from torturing his employees for a bit.</p>
<p>But setting it all up in what seemed to be his central living space, well, it was kind of weird, wasn’t it? If all Elias was doing was having a wank, Tim really didn’t need to see. But why not do it in a normal place? Why here? Sure, it wasn’t hugely likely anyone would be watching him, not with the fence, but—</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tim breathed, in sudden, horrified realization. Because Elias was looking out the glass doors, lips curling into a smile as he pulled off his jacket and tie, draping them over one of the chairs of the dining table near the door. Keeping his eyes fixed on the exact bush Tim was crouched in, as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, letting it slip off his shoulders to reveal an undershirt he also quickly removed.</p>
<p>Tim had to admit, for a man who had to be pushing fifty at least, Elias was in pretty good shape. Whether it was evil monster powers or just a good exercise regime, Tim didn’t want to guess, but whatever the reason, it was enough to make him shift uncomfortably and lick his lips. God, he’d always had a bit of a thing for older men, and evil didn’t make Elias less hot. Particularly not when Tim hadn’t exactly had an active sex life lately.</p>
<p>As he continued to watch against all sanity, Elias turned his back, and removed his trousers, folding them and draping them over the same chair. His feet, Tim noticed, were already bare. Must’ve done away with socks and shoes when he’d come in. But his feet weren’t really Tim’s main concern, not when he’d hooked his thumbs into his brief, and was slowly sliding them down his legs, to reveal a disgustingly attractive arse.</p>
<p>He was putting on a show, Tim was sure of it. And it was for Tim, because even if Elias hadn’t known Tim would come, he knew someone was here. And once he did, Tim was pretty damn confident it’d only take him a second to use his spooky telepath powers to figure out exactly who. Was this what he’d meant, by opening night? But no, that didn’t make any fucking sense. He might be a mind reader, but as far as Tim was aware, he couldn’t see the future. Couldn’t be sure.</p>
<p>Didn’t mean he couldn’t prepare, though.</p>
<p>And preparing was exactly what he was doing now, as Tim found himself unable to move, caught between shock and sick desire as Elias picked up the lube, and squirted some over his fingers. Now in profile, leaving his cock on full display. Not hard, but a pretty good size even for that. One that made Tim’s mouth water, even as he hated it.</p>
<p>Elias smoothed the lube over the head of the dildo, adding another squirt before bending over his table, propping himself up on one arm, while the other guided the dildo to his arse. The angle of it all was sickeningly perfect, allowing Tim an all too clear picture of how much Elias was enjoying it as he slid the dildo into his hole, mouth open, head tipped to the side.</p>
<p>Eyes fixed on Tim.</p>
<p>It made him nauseous, to realize how much it was getting to him. But not enough to stop his hand from drifting to his own cock, hardening in his trousers. Stroking only the shaft, not nearly enough, even as he kept watching Elias, the way his own cock was hardening from the stimulation of the dildo going deeper and deeper into his arse with every thrust. Clearly moaning, even if Tim couldn’t hear it. Not from here.</p>
<p>Fuck this.</p>
<p>He could leave, knew he should leave, but if Elias wanted to taunt him, then Tim was going to tell him to go fuck himself in a far less fun way. Before he could do the sensible thing, scrambling back over the fence, he was on his feet and heading exactly the wrong way. To Elias’s patio, and to the sliding glass doors he knew would be open.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Tim said, hand tightening around the torch, in case he needed it. To defend, to strike, and Christ, how stupid was he? Like that was much of a threat, like there was anything he could do to truly threaten Elias. And clearly Elias had no plans pretending that he felt the least bit worried, not even bothering to stop working the dildo in and out of his arse as he gave Tim a lazy smile.</p>
<p>“Relaxing. Care to join me? I do find it takes the edge off, after a hard day’s work. Though I suppose you haven’t done much of that lately, have you?”</p>
<p>“Fuck. No.” He ignored the other jab. Did Elias just say things like that on autopilot? He couldn’t possibly think Tim would actually care about his opinions on attendance.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Elias said, following it with a theatrical groan that left Tim rolling his eyes and still turned on despite it. “Pity.”</p>
<p>His eyes went half-lidded, but remained on Tim. Who found himself trapped, watching as Elias continued to go at it, the movements of his arm interspersed with breathy moans and flicks of his tongue along lips bitten red. The whole display so obviously staged to entice, to toy with Tim, that it left him in a state of furious indecision.</p>
<p>Either way, Elias won. Which was always the problem, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>Tim didn’t bother undressing, didn’t want to feel more vulnerable than he already did, absurd as it was when Elias was fully naked. So he settled on fumbling open his fly, shoving aside the offending fabric to pull out his cock, not even needing to stroke it to full hardness. Not when Elias was looking at him like that.</p>
<p>“Get on your knees,” Tim snarled, crossing the small distance between them.</p>
<p>He knew it wasn’t any sort of victory, not with that damn smile, the way Elias so easily sunk to his knees, letting Tim grab roughly at his hair and pull his mouth onto Tim’s cock. All through it, continuing to fuck himself with the dildo, the slick suction of it growing louder with each thrust. Lube had to be wearing out, and maybe if Tim gave a shit about Elias, he’d point it out. But then again, maybe Elias liked it rough.</p>
<p>His mouth was sinfully warm, and god, as much as Tim hated it, Elias clearly knew what he was doing. Allowing Tim easily into his throat, as if he had no gag reflex at all. As Tim yanked him off again, so his lips were only wrapped around the tip, he saw tears prickling at the corners of Elias’s eyes. Eyes that even now were bright with infuriating amusement.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to see Elias, didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to think of him as anything but a hot mouth to fuck, a throat to take him and vibrate around his cock as he jerked his hips into Elias’s face, and dragged on Elias’s hair to meet each thrust. His moans only grew louder, only made it more intense as he hollowed his cheeks, and took and took Tim. Until Tim couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>His come shot down Elias’s throat, and as he much he wanted to see Elias choke on it, he took that as gracefully as a man in his position. Eyes fluttering in a way that was somehow obscene, as he swallowed and swallowed, like he enjoyed nothing more than sucking Tim’s cock. Even as Tim softened, and he let Elias’s hair go, he kept at it, sliding along his length until Tim finally had enough, and stumbled back, his flaccid cock falling back against his leg.</p>
<p>“Enjoy yourself?” Elias asked, licking his lips with evident satisfaction. Not seeming perturbed in the least that he still hadn’t come, his own cock bobbing obscenely as he continued to fuck himself with that damn dildo.</p>
<p>Tim’s eyes fell on the torch, and his lips tightened.</p>
<p>“Back over the table,” he said, and Elias obeyed, though Tim was gratified to see that at very least he seemed less smooth than before, his movements slightly more stiff. Apparently, the years still caught up even if you did throw your lot in with some eldritch being.</p>
<p>He grabbed the torch, and after a moment’s hesitation, the bottle of lube. Then he went behind Elias, taking the dildo from him and pulling it out of his arse, and setting it on the table next to him.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have thought you were up for more,” Elias said. “You’re certainly young and virile,” a statement he punctuated with a salacious roll of his hips, “but there are limits.”</p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb. It’s not convincing,” Tim said, slicking up the torch with lube, before lining up the end with Elias’s hole. As he’d expected, Elias didn’t protest. He’d had his chance when Tim grabbed the thing, and he didn’t buy for a second Elias hadn’t realized what his plan was.</p>
<p>The torch was wider than the dildo, and certainly wasn’t tapered at the base. But Elias had prepared himself well, and he clearly wasn’t inexperienced, relaxing and accepting the intrusion with only a slight shudder as Tim shoved it in. Though from the way he tensed as it slowly got deeper, the rough edge of the button sliding along his rim, it was a bit more than he was ready for.</p>
<p>Good. Tim wasn’t here to coddle Elias. The only satisfaction he was getting from this was going to be seeing these small cracks in that perfect facade, the small whine as Tim drew it out, and thrust it immediately back in again. His gasps didn’t seem as performative now, but if his cock was anything to go by, it wasn’t because he wasn’t enjoying it. Just that it was a bit more than he’d anticipated.</p>
<p>With that in mind, Tim bent his own body over Elias’s, leaning to the side in order to continue his rough thrusts, but also giving him access to Elias’s cock. Hard and red and dripping precome, even though as far as Tim knew, he hadn’t touched it. He half-wondered if Elias could come from just being fucked, and hated how hot he found the idea. But he didn’t have time to fuck around with that tonight. His own cock was already starting to stir with interest again, and he had other things in mind.</p>
<p>He wrapped his hand loosely around Elias’s cock, teasing him for a bit before he tightened his grip, and began to pump him in earnest. Elias was already far enough gone it shouldn’t take long, and Elias didn’t seemed adverse to helping, thrusting into Tim’s hand even as he also continued to push into the torch in his hole.</p>
<p>And sure enough, it was only a couple minutes later, Elias’s head turned to Tim and sweat dripping down his brow, that he came in Tim’s hand. Eyes wide and delighted, and for a moment, lost in the sheer, primal pleasure of what Tim had done to him.</p>
<p>But Tim wasn’t done yet.</p>
<p>Before Elias could recover, Tim yanked the torch out, leaving his hole open and waiting as Tim slicked up his cock, now hard again. It wasn’t usually this quick, hadn’t been in years, but something about this all…well, Tim didn’t really want to dig deeper into what fucked up shit it said about his psyche. All he wanted to do, all he could do, was fuck Elias until he was a shaking, moaning mess.</p>
<p>The slide in was so easy, and so wonderful it hurt, Elias smooth and hot and tensing around Tim perfectly as he sheathed himself inside, balls brushing against Elias’s arse. He pulled out nearly all the way, only to thrust in again, each time faster, harder as Elias panted beneath him, and met each thrust with a determination Tim found himself almost admiring. It couldn’t be that pleasant, getting fucked like this right after coming, oversensitive and smarting from the intrusion of the torch. But he gave himself over to it with unmistakable eagerness, moaning each time Tim slid home.</p>
<p>And Tim hated it, hated how much Elias loved it, hated how much he loved it. The worst part was, he knew that was why it was so good. That he could find the best fuck of his life right now in any bar or club, a person he actually liked, and it wouldn’t be anything as good as this. He was ruined for any pleasure but this twisted imitation of it, fucking a monster he hated, who even now was using and manipulating him. Even if he didn’t quite know to what end.</p>
<p>But none of it dulled his pleasure, the tightening in his balls and the sweet slap of flesh on flesh. His hands dug into Elias’s hips, sure to leave bruises, a tiny mark that he’d been there, that he’d done this, as he came deep inside Elias’s hole. Hips jerking through the aftershocks, until he finally pulled out, and staggered back.</p>
<p>He tucked himself back into his trousers, not even bothering to clean up. His body was still suffused with heat and pleasure, the sensation, the ecstasy of it all tingling across his skin. And it was all the better for how much he hated the man still bent over the table, Tim’s come dripping from his red, well-used hole as he laughed softly into his arms.</p>
<p>Slowly, painfully, Elias stood. Crouching down only to pick Tim’s torch back up. Spreading his legs, and sliding it back into his arse. Lips curled into a small, smug smile as he spoke to Tim.</p>
<p>“I hope you enjoyed opening night. Though next time, I do suggest you use the front door. It’s a bit rude, don’t you think? Coming in the back without permission.”</p>
<p>Tim swallowed against the sickening realization of what Elias had done. The trickery of it all, turning it on him. Feeding him exactly what he’d wanted to hear, until he’d followed Elias into exactly what Elias had wanted. Becoming what he’d hated, suspicious and sneaky and so, so wrong.</p>
<p>Elias wanted him to run. So instead Tim smiled, and stepped closer, and gripped Elias’s hair. Pulling him until their lips were only inches apart.</p>
<p>“Maybe I want to see the encore.”</p>
<p>And then he kissed Elias, and swallowed down that terrible laugh.</p>
<p>When there were only bad decisions left, sometimes all you could do was put on a good show.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>